DR One-Shots
by FanGirls319
Summary: I write the randomest things. Honestly, I'm only posting these here to be sure I won't lose the files. They're also available on my tumblr (shsl-candy-ass)
1. Chapter 1

It was New Year's Eve, and Ibuki had thrown a massive party. Everyone in the Hope's Peak main course was there, no matter what year they were in. Hajime, being a reserve course student, felt honoured to have been invited along with Sato and Natsumi. The crowd was so big that Hajime could barely find his way to the kitchen.

He knew he'd drank a bit too much when he found Fuyuhiko practically holding him up at the bottom of the stairs.

"I told you not to drink this year," the tiny Yakuza sighed. "You always go too far. Come on, let's get you some water."

Hajime allowed himself to be led into the kitchen and let Fuyuhiko gently help him drink water. Nothing was sticking in his brain and the whole evening had become a blur to him.

Somehow he ended up wandering away from Fuyu, and before he knew it, the countdown had began. The noise of everyone counting was so loud, so... so loud...

And then he was on the floor. He raised a hand to his face and felt tears.

"Three!

Two!

One!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Oh god, it was so loud. And they were all so happy, all so delighted for the new year...

All so absolutely overjoyed that not a single one wished him a happy birthday.

He could hear glasses clinking and people kissing. He saw Fuyu run out of the room, his face bright red, and Peko collapse into giggles. He saw Sonia slipping away from both Gundham and Kaz, making the two fall together. He saw Kokichi running away from a blushing Kaito, and kissing Kiibo, Shuuichi and Rantaro as he went. He saw Gonta lean down and kiss Ryouma on the cheek. He saw Leon and Yasuhiro laughing and kissing happily. He saw how happy all of them were. And he felt a crushing sadness in his chest.

Within half an hour, everyone was passed out around the house with the exception of Hajime. He was staring into the bathroom mirror, his eyes red from crying, and remembering that no matter how many friends he claimed to have, he was and always would be utterly alone.

 **BONUS (for if the angst hurt too much)**

He stumbled back into the living room, just wanting sleep to take his cares away and collapsed into the corner. While he thought about how much his head hurt, he became aware of a presence. Mainly because that presence was in his lap.

Nagito was clearly very, _very_ drunk as he kept laughing through his words and his speech was very slurred. Yet Hajime still managed to pick out what he was saying before he buried his head in his chest and started snoring;

"Happy birthday, Hajime-kun."

Now he was crying for a completely different reason.


	2. Chapter 2

Byakuya starts punctuating most of his sentences with "Naegi" regardless of whether the eg is present or not and has no idea he's doing it

Kiyotaka was first to get to the dining hall, as usual. He sat in his regular spot to eat his breakfast, trying to ignore the events of the previous day as best he could. Soon he was joined by Aoi, Sakura, Celestia and, surprisingly, Byakuya. They all took their places around the table in silence. After several minutes, Aoi broke the silence by saying something to Sakura and the dining hall was soon filled with their voices and laughter.

Eventually Touko, Hifumi and Yasuhiro also joined them and the chatter grew louder. The whole thing seemed forced until;

"Pass the salt, Naegi."

Everyone's heads turned to Byakuya.

"Uhhhh…" Aoi giggled. "Naegi's not here."

Byakuya looked confused. "I never said he was. I asked someone to pass the salt."

"No, you said "pass the salt, _Naegi_.""

"I most certainly did not, Naegi."

"Oh my gosh, you don't even know you're doing it, do you?"

"I'm not doing anything." He began to look quite irritated.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

They went back and forth several times until another "Naegi" slipped out and everyone broke into peals of laughter.

It was during this laughter that Makoto entered the room and was thoroughly confused. Byakuya looked at him in frustration.

"Naegi, please inform everyone that I am _not_ punctuating sentences with your name."

"Naegi, no, you don't understand, he totally _is_!" Aoi squealed.

"No, I'm not, Naegi, please!" He groaned.

"Well, I can't really say for sure, I wasn't in the room after all…"

This was the moment Byakuya gave up on life and just put his head down on the table.

The worst part was that he didn't even doubt that he'd been doing it.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaito wasn't entirely sure how this had happened.

The whole situation had escalated way past where he'd expected. One minute he was just trying to be Kokichi's friend and the next thing he knew, the tiny supreme leader had pinned him to his bed.

This was most certainly not the plan.

He only wanted to befriend him and try to figure out if he was really evil or if he was just messing about.

The bed shouldn't even be involved.

Kokichi wasn't entirely sure why he'd done this.

His scheme had gotten far further than he'd planned for. He had assumed Kaito would push him away long ago. But somehow he'd gotten the astronaut down on his bed and was now sitting across his hips, with his hands on his shoulders.

And he had no idea what to do any more.

Kaito hadn't fought back at all when he'd pushed him down. He hadn't struggled in the slightest when Kokichi got on top of him.

He was panicking.

A few moments passed where they were just staring at each other, before Kokichi completely lost his nerve. He lowered his head just enough that his hair fell forward, into Kaito's face and shook his head just enough to annoy him.

"Wooooosh!" he fake giggled, jumping off him and running out of the room as fast as he possibly could.

He hid just outside the dormitory, while Kaito just lay there in shock for a few seconds.

"Wait… KOKICHI, THIS IS _YOUR_ ROOM!"


End file.
